1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable clamping bracket for use with tubes having axially movable cables therein, the bracket comprising a base member which is attachable, for example, to a wall, the base member having a contoured arm with a concave surface which cooperates with and accommodates the tube, and a bracket arm connected to the base member arm in an articulated manner, the bracket arm also having a concave surface which cooperates with and accommodates the tube, the free end of the bracket arm having a locking coupling means with a prong which is detachably connectible to a locking coupling means on the base member arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamping brackets of the general type described above are known. Thus, for example, DE-GM No. 73 34 806 describes a support holder in which the connection between the free end of the bracket and the free end of the arm is achieved by means of two hooks directed against one another. The connecting point is located above the base member. Such clamping brackets are generally used as support or holding means for tubes, pipes, or the like, in that the base member is attached to a wall, for example, and the tube is then inserted into the clamping bracket. When the free end of the bracket is then connected with the free end of the base member arm, the tube is securely supported in the clamping bracket. It is often the case, however, that cables for connection to electrical devices are provided in the tubes. These cables, which may have considerable weight, may act in a disadvantageous manner on the connecting elements of the device.